Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Fangirls
by JediXSith421
Summary: Two girls get sucked into their TV during star wars. Mik is obssessed with Anakin and music, Lia is obsessed with Obiwan and reading. How will this turn out? I suk at summaries...


**AN: Star Wars doesn't belong to us, and we don't have the right to steal it...yet. -holds up documents- But with this story...anyways, if something doesn't seem right...too bad.**

**Chapter One: Meet the girls and TV Trouble.**

Mik, or Mackenzie, lay upside down on the bed, playing a hand-held video game she had stolen from her brother. "So..Lia, what are we doing?" she asked, shifting her 18 year old eyes to her best friend. "Is Star Wars Two ready yet?" she asked, shifting her dark, steel blue eyes back to her game. She tapped her foot on the bed, her black pants shifting lightly as she did so. Her blue T-shirt read 'You're funny...But looks aren't everything.' She smiled and jumped up, almost landing on her head as she fell off of the bed, "YESSS! I beat the level!"

Lia looked at her friend, rolling her eyes slightly as she noticed she was playing the same game at the same spot for like ever. "Almost, I am so glad I finally know how to work a DVD player properly, and you've been playing that same game for hours...don't you ever get tired? and did you know that it hurts your eyes if you stared at the TV too long?" She rolled her eyes again as the DVD rewinder clicked and she took the tape out and stuck it into the machine. "Ok turn the video game off now,"

Mik instantly saved and sat up, turning the game up and smiling brightly, "Hayden's in this moooovvviiieeee!" she sang happily. She gave her famous 'Mik Smile', her black and brown hair falling over her neck and slightly over her shoulders, her bangs that hung down to her upper lip falling over her face, "Turn it on, Lia!"

Lia sat down on her bed and flipped the switch to the menu screen, we started seeing little previews of the movie, She finally hit play.

Mik jumped back up onto the bed, causing Lia to fall over backwards as she got comfortable, laying on her stomach. "YAY! MOOOVVIIIEEE!..." she paused in her celebration, "Wait...NEED SNACKS!" she exclaimed, sitting up on her knees and throwing up her arms, her shirt coming up slightly to reveal her belly button ring. As she exclaimed her exclamation, the black silver of her tongue ring caught the light from the TV, as well as the three she had in each ear.

"Mik calm down this isn't a race...i have it on pause!" She got up from the bed and went to her dresser to get her Star Wars Scrapbook and flipped through the pages of it, waiting patiently for Mik to return.

Mik re-appeared with two bowls of popcorn and several different jumbo econo-sized bags of Star Wars M&Ms, "I love this!" she smiled, holding out her two, thick, star wars books as she carried the food to the bed.

Lia shook her head..."yea...about... that," she was still flipping through the pages in her book until she came to a picture of Anakin. She smirked. "Hey Mik...Here's your little Ani baby!"

Mik se the food down, and practically pounced at Lia to look at the picture. Grabbing the book she smiled, then kissed it, "I wuvs him..." she said in a little kid sort of tone.

Lia scowled. "Hey, give it back it's mine!"

"I will!" Mik threatened to lick the book's page, "Don't make me!"

She looked at her, disgusted. "Ok, you just look at that one pic for 15 more seconds then you need to hand it back so WE CAN WATCH THE MOVIE!" now she was really annoyed with her.

"Ok, ok, geez...you don't have to go all...evil-like on me, God.!" Mik stuck out her tongue childishly, staring at the picture then setting it own on the bed and laying down again. "Drinks!" she sighed, then got up again and grabbed a couple cokes, "Hope you feel like soda." she said, tossing Lia a can.

"Well yea...honestly do u ALWAYS have to be so hyperactive...you are driving me nuts!" Lia exclaimed impatiently.

Mik gave her famous 'I know' smirk and then smiled innocently, "God put me on this Earth to drive people insane, Lia. Get over it."

She rolled her eyes and the movie started doing the intro with the famous Star wars theme and was telling all what was going to happen in the movie.

Mik rolled over on her back and watched, tossing popcorn into her mouth and watching upside down. "I love this movie.." she whispered happily.

"Yea...so do I..." she tried not to show her almost dreamy look on her face she got every time she saw this movie...and not just that one, but the first and third ones too.

Letting out a dreamy sigh, she rolled over onto her stomach and smiled as the movie started, ending the before-hand credits.

"So...is Anakin the ONLY character you like in the movies?" Lia inquired.

"I like Jar Jar, but not in that way." Mik commented, closing her eyes and crossing her arms defensively, "And you can't prove anything!" she exclaimed, falling off of the bed again and scrambling to hers, reaching underneath and pulling out an Anakin plush doll, hugging it happily, "But I wuvs my Ani.." she hugged him tighter, "And he loves me."

Lia slapped a hand to her forehead. "What am i going to do with you?"

"Aw, don't say that Lia. You're like a sister to me!" Mik smiled, standing and then plopping back onto the bed, hugging her best friend around the shoulder with one arm. "You know every time someone says that I'm stuck in the happy hotel or juvi..." she added.

"Oh yea and I'm sure you would just love it there..." Lia commented sarcastically.

Juvi ain't fun...and they don't have TVs in the happy hotel...so no more going there for me." Mik defended, "I'm staying at home."

Lia raised her eyebrows. "I was being sarcastic Mik!"

"Oh...well..." just then Mik saw the closet door move, and jumped, hiding behind Lia,

"AAAH! THE BOOGEY MAN!" she screamed. Though she didn't notice, it was only her dog Chewbacca that had been asleep in the closet.

Lia laughed "And you said you were brave...riight"

Opening her eyes, she sighed in relief, "Chewie! Come here boy!" she smiled, her dog padding over to them, "And I am brave...I'm just being careful...I mean...I was watching this show on TV and they said that a boy really got eaten by a monster somewhere in North Dakota...I saw it happen...well, I saw a reinaction of it." she said in a matter-of-factly sort of way as she picked up her large, Labrador husky mix and set him on the bed.

"ohhhhhhhhhhkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy," Lia shook her head.

Mik smiled, then looked at the TV. "I saw this on the Sci-Fi channel..." she said, gesturing to the swirling vortex that somehow surrounded the TV.

Lia shook her head. "What is with you and the Sci-Fi channel?"

"Don't diss my Sci-Fi." Mik said, getting up and looking at it, "Should we go in?"

Lia gave her a confused look "Go in where?"

Mik went over and grabbed her friend's wrist, dragging her along, "Into the TV!"

"How are we supposed to get into the TV?" Lia asked skeptically.

"Just follow me." Mik instructed, sticking her head in, and noting they were upside down, "This may hurt.." she informed, falling into the TV, landing in the room were Padme was to stay after falling from an air vent.

Lia followed and landed right beside her. She gasped. "Are we...oh my gosh...we are actually in the movie!"

Mik cupped a hand over Lia's mouth before she could say 'movie'. She then whispered in her ear, "Don't let them know they're in a movie..they think they're really the characters..."

"What the...Who are you?" Obi-wan asked, surprised at first, then slightly confused.

Mk gulped, "Um...we were...repairing the air vent." she said quickly, "Um...and we got stuck, and the vent broke...so...um..." she threw a 'help me!' glance to Lia.

" We fell...from the air vent," Lia replied dully. Anakin looked confused to but then started to star at Mik. Padme gave her an evil glare.

Mik stuck her tongue out at Padme, the black silver stud in her tongue giving off a soft glare in the light. She was about to say something mean, but decided against it, and tried to keep her manners, as she stared back at Anakin for several seconds. /Ok, he's looking at me..that's good... can't resist/ she thought, jumping up and latching onto his leg, "I love you!" Obi-wan gave a look, shaking his head, sighing and extending a hand to Lia to help her up.

Lia took it and puller herself up, blushing a little after. Then she looked at Mik and sighed, then rolled her eyes. "Forgive her...she is being...Mik,"

Anakin was surprised for a few moments. "uhh, somebody help... please," Padme was so mad now.

Mik let go of his leg, and smiled, almost his height, "Hi..." she smiled brightly, "You're awesome!"

Lia laughed. "Yea you should see her at home, she knows everything about him, it drives me insane,"

Obi-wan gave her a half startled look, "_Everything_? Poor boy doesn't have any privacy anymore..."

"Yea... i am sort of sorry for him, man i don't know if he could manage her," she then looked around and spotted Padme and extended a hand. "Well hello Senator, my name is

Lia, but you can call me Lia. Please excuse Mik...she gets that way sometimes,"

Anakin Smiled at Mik, "thanks,"

Mik gave him a hug, "I can't believe I finally get to meet you! I told Lia I would, but she never believed me!" Obi-wan turned away from Anakin and Mik, "I hope she doesn't suffocate him..." he mumbled.

"She won't...but she will start asking him lots of questions in a moment,"

Padme started talking to her handmaiden and Anakin just looked from Lia to Mik asking, "Are you two Jedi?"

We want to be Jedi...but we don't know how to apply..." Mik said quickly, looking to her friend, "We believe we'd be good at it." Obi-wan looked them over, "Well, perhaps we could see what we can do."

Lia just kept silent, padme kept talking to Sabe and Anakin smiled a wide and pleading smile.

Mik elbowed Lia hard in the side, "You wanna be a Jedi, too, don'tcha?" she asked roughly. She then rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Anakin, "So adorable!" she smiled. Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "Anakin, Would you mind not being my only padawan?"

Anakin thought over on what his master said. "You're going to take 3 padawans? well

Lia is probably more toward the Knights level considering she looks about twenty something..," he then looked over at Mik and grinned "Sure...I don't mind!"

"I will have three until Lia becomes a knight." Obi-wan thought out loud, "Then I'm stuck with you two." he said in a grim tone. Mik grinned back at Anakin, "YAY!"

Lia then mutters "Good luck," and smiles and Anakin and Mik almost jumped for joy.

That is until Padme interrupted. "umm excuse me but these two are in the middle of a mission...they are supposed to be protecting me so..guys." She paused, pointing to Anakin and Obi-wan, "Can we focus here?" she was still glaring evily at Mik.

Mik gave a cold, sith-like glare to Padme/God, who put a bee in her undies.../ she thought bitterly. Obi-wan nodded, "We are sorry senator, for the interruption. But what do you wish we do with these two?" he asked, gesturing to the girls, "We can't send them to the temple alone."

Padme thought for a moment. "well I guess they will have to stay here over night,"

/Oh great...a night with Queen Amidolly.../ Mik rolled her eyes, standing next to Anakin now, messing with a broken earring. Obi-wan nodded, "Yes, Senator."

/ Mik...be nice now...you are going to be a Jedi, they don't feel anger/

Mik looked at Lia with a surprised look. /Did you just talk to me in my brain..?...or is that another voice/ she asked hesitantly.

/yes I am talking to you, you wierdo/

/Hi, Lia!...Wait...YAYYYYYY/ Mik's face lit up and she smiled brightly/We are Jedi/

/wait...we still have to be tested for midi cloriens so the council can see that we are/

/But..if we talk through brain waves...doesn't that mean we are Jedi/

/well I guess yes...but the council has to know so we still have do be tested for midi cloriens/

/Ok...does it hurt/

/No, well they take a blood sample/

/I like giving blood samples./

/typical Mik/

Padme hated the awkward silence so she then told everyone she would retire and walked off, Sabe right behind her.

/Hey...don't be dissin' me...or my Sci-Fi/

/ ok so the senator left so we should stop doing this for a while and talk to them/

Obi-wan nodded to padme, and then looked to the girls, "Something wrong?" Mik smiled/Ok../ "Nope...we're fine."

Anakin then sat down on the couch and so did Mik while Lia stood. there was awkward silence between them again

Mik sighed, "So...um..." Mik tried to break the silence, "Um...where will me and Lia stay?"

Anakin shrugged. "Padme didn't say,"

"I mean when we go back to the temple." Mik said simply. Obi-wan shrugged, "We only have two rooms in our apartment.."

Anakin glanced at Obi Wan "Master...maybe they can have an apartment close to ours,"

Obi-wan looked back at him, "Padawans have to live with their masters, Anakin."

Anakin glanced at Lia. "Lia how old are you?" She answered 22 almost 23. "See...she is almost a knight anyway, you know a lot of the stuff we do anyway right?" he turned toward Mik

Mik stumbled over her thoughts, looking into his pretty blue eyes, "Um...I know some of it..." she said awkwardly.

"See... master,"

"They still need to live with us, Anakin. It's the council's rules." Obi-wan confirmed. Mik paused, and a small smile came over her face, "I could room with Anakin...and Lia could have the couch.." she tried.

Lia gave her friend a strange look

Anakin smiled a wide smile and gave his master a pleading look

Obi-wan gave a look to Lia, "Perhaps Lia should room with me, then." He proposed,

"Assuming I allow you to do this." Mik smiled, "Just say yes. You know you want to!"

Lia just stood there shocked. The guy she adored just asked HER to room with him! wow

"ummm sure...I guess that could work," then she looked down toward the floor

Anakin smiled again...clearly knowing where this was going

"Of course," Obi began, "The girls will sleep on cots until we can figure out other arrangements." He gave Anakin a look, "And you two had better behave." Mik gave a fake worried look/Did he just tell me what to do/ she asked Lia dryly.

/ yea he is basically YOUR master too/

/Fine...I'll be nice.../ Mik said, leaning back on the couch.

Obi-wan looked to the two girls, "You girls need to get you're things."

Lia nodded. Then pulled Mik off the couch and they headed to the big hole where the vent opening was. She then gathered her strength and jumped high in the air, catching hold of the top and pulling herself up

Mik copied her friend's movements, falling back out of the TV and into their room.

"Well...not the first time we had to share a room with somebody..I'm just glad Anakin doesn't think I'm a freak.."

"well of coarse he doesn't he was staring at you the whole time...i am the one who probably looked like a freak...being all nervous and everything," She got she blue bag and started putting her journal, poetry (yes my character writes poems)and other things into her bag then waited for Mik

Mik shoved her clothing, other set of Piercings, several other random things, and her footy pajamas into a black bag, then grabbed her journal, portable CD player, CDs, and lifetime's load of batteries. "You just need to calm down. And at least he likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"He's letting you sleep in his room...Share his room for crying out loud, Lia. He likes you."

"I guess your right...but it is forbidden for a Jedi to love," She paused, "or did they change the rules?"

"Forbidden...but we've seen the second movie...Anakin got married to Amidolly...but this time around, it ain't gonna happen! Anyways, we could get permission...or jus do it illegally.."

"ok now you are going way to far with that now Mik,"

"Lia...Mik never goes too far. She goes as far as she wants to go."

"yea but you were talking about marriage already,"

"Lia...how many times before have I told you I'd marry Anakin Skywalker?" Mik asked,

"No I can finally fulfill my dream! And those Saturday morning kids shows I watch always tell you to do that."

Lia slapped a hand to her head

Mik crossed her arms triumphantly, "Exactly. Back into the TV?"

"Then your name would be Mik Skywalker...weird...ok I am ready lets go,"

"Yeah...Mik Phillips Skywalker..." she said dreamily. She grabbed her bag again and jumped through the TV.

Lia laughed then followed

Mik held her black bag with white straps at her side, looking at Anakin with a smile, "Got everything I'm gonna need..." she said, then spazzed, "Wait.." she held out her hand, trying to use the force to bring her video games to her. It worked, and she smiled, "YES!"

Lia rolled her eyes

Smiling, Mik shoved her game that she stole from her brother into the bag's front pocket, and smiled again, "Now I have everything."

Anakin goggled at her and whispered to his master. "Master did you see that? they both used the force! they are Jedi!"

Lia picked up her bag and swung it around her shoulder. "i get everything i need,"

"Yes...Yes I did, Anakin. I believe they will be great Jedi. Not like all the others...these two have potential.." Obi-wan replied to his padawan, standing in his normal pose with his hands clasped together.

Mik smiled, "You always have everything you need...try getting things you'll want."

Lia gave her the look

Anakin stood silently in his spot

"Jus sayin, Lia. I grab everything. I even have my Boogey Man protector.." she smiled happily.

Obi-wan looked at Lia with a raised eyebrow, "She watches the Sci-Fi channel doesn't she?"

Lia nodded. "Yep,"

"Thought so." Obi-wan replied, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Anakin gasped loudly "YOU WATCH THE SCI-FI CHANNEL TOO!"

Mik gaped at him, wide-eyed, "Yes! Who doesn't?" she smiled, "I found out..." she leaned up to his height and whispered in his near, "If you wear footy pajamas...the boogey man can't get you."

"oh god here we go again," Lia sighed, she has always been that way, always waking me up in the middle of the night yelling THE BOGGEY MAN IS GOING TO ATTACK ME!"

"The closet door opened!" Mik defended.

Anakin laughed again.

"She does this often?...Does she need a leash when you take her in public?" Obi-wan joked to himself.

"She does this all the time...it scares people, and Mik the closet door opened because your dog Chewbacca was hiding in it,"

Mik crossed her arms, "So? Closet doors aren't supposed to open...and Chewbacca was in my bed that one time...and the closet opened...or was that you're animal thing?"

Obi-wan sighed, "Lovely. Now we have two Anakin's."

"This is going to be very had to deal with," she laughed lightly, still slightly shy and hoped no one would notice

"Yes, yes it will be. I thought having on Anakin was bad.."

Mik turned back to Anakin, "So...did you watch Beyond Belief last night?" she asked.

"yes I did watch that show...it was awesome!"

"I know! But the story about the remote control gorilla coming to life and killing that guy...kinda scared me." she recalled, thinking back to her huddled under her sheets with her dog close to her and all the lights in the room on. Then Lia telling her to turn off the lights.

Lia continued to stand there quietly. /i don't get it...why am i so shy/

/Maybe because you don't know how to loosen up./ Mik smiled, leaning her head against Anakin's shoulder affectionately.

Anakin just stood there shocked

/I don't know how to loosen up/

Obi-wan gave her The Look. Mik instantly straightened up. /Well...stop acting like you../

Lia finally said something. "So...what now ?"

"Guarding the princess is BOR-RING." Mik sighed, leaning against a wall and slumping down into a sitting position.

Obi-wan sighed, "She's a senator, Mik." he corrected.

Lia decided to read so she took out a book called 'The Magician's Nephew' and started reading while standing

Mik looked at the ceiling and sighed in a bored way, then pulled out her CD player and plugged the headphones into her ears. She then began blasting Green Day into her head.

She then pulled out her brother's Nintendo DS and began playing Wario.

"What are you reading?" Obi-wan asked, looking over Lia's shoulder.

Anakin looked at her strangely and thought to himself. /Earth sure has some strange things./

Lia stiffened a bit at his closeness. "It's called The magician's nephew...it's about this boy and this girl who find this secret door that leads to a magical world called Narnia. There are 7 books in all."

Obi-wan nodded, "Have you read any of the Jedi books?"

Mik began singing softly to her music, "This is a public service announcement this is only a test. Emergency evacuation protest May impair you're ability to operate machinery can't quite tell just what it means to me keep out of reach of children don'tcha talk to strangers get you're philosophy from a bumper sticker..." she sang.

" yea I read some of them,"

"Well, that's good. At least someone else around here reads." Obi-wan said, narrowing his eyes at Anakin and Mik.

Anakin walked over to Mik and still had that strange expression on his face

Lia smiles. "yea...I cant even get Mik to study for tests,"

Mik looked up at him and paused her music and game, "Hi...wanna listen?" she asked casually.

"umm...what is it?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"Music." Mik replied, grabbing his hand and bringing him down to her level. She then took out one of her headphones and stuck it in his ear. She turned down the volume and then hit play. This time, Minority came on.

"I'm not surprised." Obi-wan replied crossing his arms and nodding, "Well...maybe we should get you two's Midi Chlorien rates tested?"

"I never listened to this kind of music before..only instruments like the clarinet and flute and that," Anakin replied curiously.

Mik gawked at him, "You've never heard alternative rock?...We are definitely going to fine-tune you're music choices."

Lia smiled at him "ok,"

Anakin nodded and started listening to the new music

Obi-wan walked up to Mik and Anakin, looking at the two. "Mik?"

Mik started bobbing her head with her eyes closed as she saved and turned off her game, then shoved it back into her bag.

Lia rolled her eyes again

Anakin, reluctant to give up the music, carefully turned it off and handed it back to Mik

Mik took out her headphone and looked up at him as she put the CD player back in her bag, "Whatarewedoing?" she asked quickly, almost so fast Obi-wan didn't catch any words at all.

"What did she say?" he turned to Lia.

"she wants to know what we are doing,"

Obi-wan nodded, "We're going to check you're midi cloriens."

Mik nodded, then stood, still holding onto Anakin's hand.

"Well do u want to go first Mik?" Lia inquired.

"You can, Lia...I wanna wait a sec." she smiled deviously, something Mik did when she had a 'bad idea'.

/oh no...now what/

/I'm not gonna tell you/ Mik's smile doubled. "Ok."

Obi-wan nodded, and sat down, patting the couch for her to sit next to him as he got the little machine that Qui-gon had used to test Anakin's Midi Chlorien rate when he was alive.

Lia quietly sat down next to him

Anakin waked over and stood by Obi-wan, eager to find out if she was going to be a Jedi

Obi-wan took one of her arms in his hand and pricked her with a needle, taking a quick blood sample. he then waited for the results.

Mik leaned against the wall again, watching this with a happy smile on her face as she placed her hands behind her head and one foot against the wall.

"You've got a good amount. You're Jedi material." Obi-wan smiled.

Lia smiled at him, very glad. "Wow!" ok your turn Mik"

Mik sighed, walking over to him and sitting down, handing him her arm. He stuck her as well, after changing the needle and everything, and took a blood sample. He then waited for it to analyze the results.

Anakin gasped slightly then quickly regained himself and watched carefully

"Just enough..." Obi-wan said, then looked at it closer, "Ok...that's never happened before.." he murmured, noting her midi Chlorien rate rising slightly, then staying at a stable level, slightly over Lia's.

"What is it?" Anakin asked

"Her rate increased...She's a Jedi...but..." he shook his head, "I'll worry about it later."

Lia gave her friend a worried look

Mik smiled slyly, standing up and placing her hands behind her head in that way that

only she seemed to be able to do.

Lia sat back on the couch, apparently tired

Obi leaned back, slipping the contraption back into his belt.

Anakin too gave a worries glance at Mik

Mik sunk to a sitting position against the wall again, "What's everyone so worried about?

So my midi Chlorien rate fluctuates.."

Lia started to close her eyes but then realized where she was and opened them again

Obi-wan looked up to the ceiling, then closed his eyes, meditating silently.

Anakin looked at her with worried eyes. That seemed awfully similar to him

Lia tried to stay awake but she drifted off to sleep

Mik's eyes, which had seemed so hard like they were made of stone, softened and she looked at him with a more sympathetic look, "Anakin..I'll be fine...The Jedi will let me in.." /I hope../ she added in her mind.

Obi-wan drifted slightly as well, too comfortable and tired for meditation.

"I know...but that seems awfully similar to what happened to me..." Anakin reflected.

"But you got in didn't you?" she stated more than asked, standing and walking to him,

then running a hand softly over his face, "Don't worry about it."

Obi-wan continued to drift in and out of sleep in a funny sort of way.

Anakin looked at her with worried eyes. That seemed awfully similar to him

Lia tried to stay awake but she drifted off to sleep

Mik's eyes, which had seemed so hard like they were made of stone, softened and she looked at him with a more sympathetic look, "Anakin..I'll be fine...The Jedi will let me in.." /I hope../ she added in her mind.

Obi-wan drifted slightly as well, too comfortable and tired for meditation.

"I know...but that seems awfully similar to what happened to me..."

"But you got in didn't you?" she stated more than asked, standing and walking to him, then running a hand softly over his face, "Don't worry about it."

Obi-wan continued to drift in and out of sleep in a funny sort of way.

He sighed then nodded "ok,"

Lia continued to sleep

Mik threw a quick glance at Obi who had drifted back to sleep for a brief moment, and then looked up at Anakin, standing on her tiptoes she kissed him softly on the lips, then pulled back just as Obi-wan woke up.

He was stunned for a moment then smiled for a moment, the smile vanished just as obi wan was eyeing at them suspiciously

Lia still continued to sleep

Obi-wan gave them that 'you two don't do anything' kind of 'Obi-glare', before he sighed again, shrugging and began to meditate again.

Mik looked at the two, then intertwined her hand in Anakin's, bringing him out into the hallway.

Lia continued to sleep

Anakin followed Mik

Mik smiled as she continued dragging him along, not sure where she was going, but felt good holding his hand.

Obi-wan finally came out of his meditation spell, and looked around. The two others were gone. He lightly shook Lia's shoulder, "Lia? You're friend and Anakin are missing."

Lia woke up from her little catnap and sighed. "oh what's new...well should we go looking for them?"

Anakin smiled a wide smile a she continued to follow Mik

Obi-wan nodded, "Might do some good. I don't need Anakin running around, let alone with a girl version of himself."

Lia laughed lightly and she got up

Despite the dirty looks they were gathering from other people in the hallway, Mik was determined to find a place where they could be alone.

Obi-wan nodded, chuckling softly, and began to walk, hoping Lia was behind him.

Anakin felt a little uncomfortable about people looking at him so he whispered "I don't think we should be doing this,"

Lia walked along behind him

"Don't worry.." Mik reassured, "Is there anywhere in here that's secluded?"

Obi-wan paused, "Where would they go?"

Anakin shrugged "I don't know i never been here before,"

"She will probably go with Anakin where nobody is around them," she replied

Mik looked around, "That makes two of us...um...here.." she said, going into the

'Employees Only' area and finding a Janitor's closet, which was more of an office than a closet. She looked around, and then ducked inside, brining Anakin along with her. She locked and shut the door and turned the light on. "This should work.."

"Then...where would that be?" Obi thought.

"Well she likes finding places where it is small...like a closet,"

Anakin smiled and then looked down at her. "What are we doing in a closet?"

"Well...I need talk to you...also I wanted to be alone with you." she noted, looking up at him as she took a seat in a chair and scooted one next to her for him.

"I thought she was afraid of those..." Obi-wan started, "Well..she's you're friend. Lead the way."

"ummmmmmm but I barely even know you,"

She patted the chair for him to sit, and then sat sideways, facing where he would be, "It's not about us quite yet..." she said simply, waiting for him to sit.

Lia looked around and walked down the hallway, she tried to sense her somewhere and she knew she was getting close. "Well she is only scared of bedroom closets,"

he sat down "Soooo what?"

"Oh.." Obi-wan said in a sarcastic sort of tone.

"Well...I know for sure that...Lia has a shyness problem sometimes...and..." she looked around the empty closet, "Swear not to tell?"

Lia laughed and finally gasped. "Yes I know where they are...they are in a Janitors closet..She loves going in there...don't ask...but there are so many i cant tell which one,"

Anakin smiled "Sure I wont tell ...what?"

"Well..." she got close enough to whisper in his ear, "She likes Obi-wan." Mik then leaned back before she kissed him again and nodded, "She told me."

Obi-wan nodded, "There's millions in here...probably on this floor though."

Anakin heard but decided not to say anything, but he did feel a little uncomfortable at what she was doing./this is wrong this is not Jedi like, we are jedi...we cant do thins...stop it right now Anakin Skywalker...before it gets too far/ he thought to himself, staying stiff against the wall

Lia finally came across the right one and used the force to unlock it

Mik looked at the lock, "I take it...we've been found out."

Obi-wan looked at her, "Found it?"

Lia nodded and swung the door open. "ah ha! I found you...what were you thinking? making him sneak off like that?"

Anakin was stiff against the chair he was sitting in. he knew his master will probably punish him for this.

Mik breathed in deep and held her mouth open, then let it out, "I got nothin..." she mumbled, "It..isn't his fault..I forced him..." she looked back at Anakin, "Sorry." she mouthed to him.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "So..you will take the blame and punishment?"

"well Anakin shouldn't have gone with you in a...a closet," he voice was calm and she stared at Mik, waiting for an answer.

"We're really sorry master," Anakin replied

"I didn't take no for the answer.." she returned her attention to Obi-wan and Lia, "I accept the punishment." she sighed.

Obi-wan seemed surprised, "R-really?"

Lia was stunned usually Mik tried to get out of things, but today was different. "Wow," she said "The very first time I have heard you say that,"

Anakin smiled at her /wow...do u really want to take the punishment/

/She's blind. She should know any punishment they throw at me I'll get away from..anyways, I just don't want him in trouble./ She thought to herself, fuzzying over her thoughts so no one could read them. She then replied to Anakin/I don't want to...but I will, if that's what you mean./

Lia sighed "And don't think you are going to be smart enough to get out of any punish meant Mik,"

Anakin sighed /ok/

Mik nodded, then paused, "Wait...was that another crack about me being stupid?"

Obi-wan still seemed in shock, "Alright..."

"so ...what now?" Anakin asked quizzically.

Lia sighed then pushed the door back so they can go through.

Mik sighed, standing and walking out the door, suddenly feeling like she was back in Juvi.

Obi-wan began to go back to the room to continue the protection of the senator.

Suddenly Anakin felt this rush that something was wrong. "Master...the senator!"

Obi-wan nodded, running now down the hall and back to the room.

Mik took a few seconds to get it in her head, but then took off at a slow jog, but still passed Master Kenobi.

Lia followed, sensing something was about to happen to the senator she ran back fast too.

Anakin ran into the room and activated his lightsaber as he killed the very poisonous bugs.

Obi-wan burst into the room, watching the droid begin to leave. He ran and jumped out, attaching to the machine and flying with it.

Lia gasped /oh my god/

Mik looked at the bugs, picking them up after they were sliced and studied them. She may not have studied things in her world, but she knew much about Star Wars creatures.

Obi-wan held on tight/He needs to get that speeder.../

Anakin quickly flew out the door and into the parking place where the speeders where and picked out a yellow one. he spotted his master and went after him

Mik watched this, then continued to examine the bug, hoping to get an answer from it.

She then looked next to her to see a disgruntled Padme.

Lia quickly ran over to her "Are you all right milady?"

Mik rolled her eyes, and nodded, "Yep...just as I expected...The care for Ms. Amidolly over here's gonna make me barf.."

Padme nodded but then started to glare at Mik

Obi-wan gave a worried look as he began to slip from the robot he was attached to.

Mik looked at Padme, "If you don't stop looking at me like that you won't be okay." she said menacingly.

Lia gave Mik The look and said to Padme "Don't mind her milady

Mik glared back at padme, then held up a piece of the bug, "Is this what attacked you?"

Anakin continued to follow the droid in the speeder until Obi wan finally slipped and fell, he caught him in the speeder though

Padme nodded "Well almost attacked me,"

Mik nodded, "That's what I meant. But..this is the galaxy's most...venomous bug..." she

said matter-of-factly.

Obi-wan looked at him, "What took you?"

Lia kept quiet for a moment, then said. "you should really get some sleep senator, come on Mik," she used the force to repair the window and Mik and Lia both left padme alone.

Mik levitated the rest of the parts of the bodies to her, tinkering with them as she walked alongside her friend, something she would normally do if she found a dead thing on the ground.

Lia gave Mik a strange look and sat down on the couch to get out her poetry. "what is with you and bugs?"

"I like bugs." she said simply, "Especially the venomous ones...have I showed you my scorpion? Or my centipede...? Millipedes are cool too..I have a couple..." Mik recalled, pausing then bringing over an old battery from her backpack. She broke it, and used the slightly watery battery acid to melt a connection between the two body parts of one of the worm-like bugs, "I'm keeping this."

Lia shook her head and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she then started writing then stopped. "have you ever seen any of my poetry?"

Mik looked up, "No. I didn't even know you wrote poetry." she said, holding up her new prized possession for the moment, then setting it on a table to dry.

"Well that shows how much you pay attention every time I read one of them to you!" Lia exclaimed with a frustrated sigh.

Mik blushed slightly and looked at the floor, "You read them?...Oops...if you read while

I'm not paying attention..." she sighed, "I don't pay attention."

Lia rolled her eyes

Mik looked back up at her, "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" she said in a pouty sort of voice, "Bet you didn't know I write songs and stuff!" she said, crossing her arms, then standing to go fetch one last important thing; her Guitar.

"actually I did, when u went to the store one day u left your lyrics on my bed and i just happened to look at them!" Lia called.

"Betcha didn't know I played guitar though." She said, coming back in with a black leather guitar case and a rather large notebook.

" nope I didn't..." Lia said with a sigh.

"Well, now you do." she said, opening up her guitar case to show a back and silver colored, double-necked, acoustic/electric guitar. She pulled it out slowly and with pride, showing it to her best friend, "Nobody has ever seen this before except for me and the pawn shop owner..." she smiled, her ego sky-rocketing through the roof.

"you can't play that people are sleeping at this time of night!" Lia hissed.

"Aha!" Mik said, holding up a finger in a 'one second' manner and turning the guitar's volume down all the way, plugging it into the case, and playing a cord without much sound at all. "This is how I play at night when you're asleep." she replied quickly.

Lia shook her head again and started writing

Mik smiled, setting down her notebook and playing a written out set of notes, something that most people would think Mik couldn't comprehend. She played these notes, then sang softly with them.

Lia continued writing...sometimes she wrote about the sea, animals, the stars, even people

Mik began to sing slightly louder, "Once upon a time, in a lonely little world, there was a lonely little girl..." she began, her notes sounding sad and afraid, "The girl would try, but no one would care, and she's stay alone." the guitar, though quietly, picked up its beat,

"Until once upon another time she grew from her age of nine and realized she didn't have to be alone.." she began, testing out new lyrics for the first time.

Lia shook her head. "Do you always have to act all sad and write depressing lyrics all the time? I swear I looked at some of them...they were so depressing!"

Mik paused, "Lia...you know I need an outlet for my depression stuffs, right?" she stated more than asked, "Well, this is my outlet."

Lia sighed "Well I guess your right...I hope obi wan and Anakin are all right,"

Mik leaned over to whisper in her ear, "We've seen this movie, Lia...we know they're fine." she then leaned back up to her standing position, but sunk to a sitting one, "I just hope Anakin didn't fall off after the speeder jumping..."

Lia blushed slightly "oh yea...i forgot..."

Mik smiled, "Lia...you need to calm down, ok?" she said simply, patting her friends shoulder as she put her guitar up. She closed the lid and locked it, then set it by her to her stuff, grabbing out her other set of Piercings, walking back to the couch and sitting down, opening the case and beginning to change her tongue piercing to the smaller round one.

"What are talking about...I am calm!"

"Worrying about the guys when we know what'll happen is NOT calm." Mik replied.

"ok ok sorry i said something jeeze!"

"Just saying.."

"Well anyway...what shall we do while we wait?"

Mik stuck out her tongue, removed the large object from it, then replaced it with a smaller one, "I uhho..." she said, meaning "I don't know."

"Soooo why did you just like go up all on anakin...you should have waited to do anything to him, the senator was furious, you forgot that they were in a serious conversation,"

"To prove to Puppy Amidolly I can have him if I wanted to." Mik said, pulling the piercing from her belly button and changing it as well.

Lia roiled her eyes and shook her head.

Mik sighed, "And anyways, I forgot.." she said in a small voice, "Seeing my idol and the only man I could ever love in person...come on, admit you wanted to be all hugging on Obi-wan, too."

"I am not the kind of person that just walks up the a guy that i really like and start kissing him and hugging on him in front of people...and besides...the code says that love id forbidden for a Jedi...so there"

"But it says we're supposed to love everything." she said with a happy smile as she began her eyebrow piercing change.

"the Jedi are keepers of the peace, what it means is that we are selfless, not selfish, and it doesn't mean it i that way...it means you are not supposed to form any attachments,"

"I know...but it sucks we can't love...cause...I've always wanted to marry Anakin..." Mik smiled.

Lia laughed "Well...maybe it will change someday...i don't know,"

"I hope so...cause...well...I'm obsessed...and...I want him so bad..." Mik paused, then laughed, "You ever get the feeling I'm talking about a puppy when I say this?...reminds me of when I got Chewbacca..."

"Yea...and please don't do anything weird to Anakin like try to seduce him in his sleep or anything...please don't...then me and obi wan will get in major trouble with the council...not to mention you guys would and might even be kicked out of the jedi order,"

"Awww..." Mik said in a sarcastic tone, "You take the fun out of everything!" she laughed again, "Lia, I'm not gonna screw him in his sleep...I'd prefer to have him participating if we ever did anything like that."

" Eww...i so did not need to hear that!"

Mik gave her most sick smile as she spoke, "Least I don't tell you exactly what happened word for word."

"well that's true," Lia shrugged.

Mik smiled, "I could if you wanted."

Lia glared at her, "Don't even start with that."

Mik gave her a playful look, "I'm not gonna. Though I plan on gettin' laid by **_MY_** Anakin."

Lia shook her head, then went back to her poetry. Her latest one was about Luke

Skywalker and his adventures. She then got out The Magician's Nephew and began reading again, while her mind was wondering what part of the chase the boys were in.

After a while, Mik was upside down, pulling gum out of her mouth and re-eating it boredly, waiting for the guys to show up.

Obi-wan walked into the room, followed by Anakin, a puzzled, yet quizzical look on his rather bushy face.

Lia glanced up at them, and smiled, then glancing at Mik, who was giving Anakin a smile.

Mik smiled invitingly to Anakin, though it was to Obi-wan's discontent. Obi-wan sat down next to Lia, studying a small object in his hand.

Anakin sat down next to Mik.

Lia felt her muscles tighten at his closeness and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Mik shot Lia a glance as she leaned her head on Anakin's shoulder.

Obi-wan leaned back against the couch, looking at the dart he held.

Anakin was startled and slightly stunned, looking at her with a slightly quizzical look as his whole body tensed at her touch.

Lia looked at the dart curiously, "What is that?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly.

Mik nuzzled her head lovingly against his arm, she then whispered in his ear, "Stop being so tense...it's alright, they're not paying any attention."

"I'm not exactly sure..." Obi replied uncertainly, holding the dart up in the light to get a better look.

Anakin looked at her awkwardly, "Ok.." he whispered back, looking down as she tangled her fingers up in his.

"Ummm...can I see it for a minute?" Lia asked oddly, looking at it as well.

Mik looked into Anakin's intense blue eyes with a sort of affection that was almost unmatchable.

Obi-wan handed her the dart, "I can't make head or tails of it..." he said softly, feeling slightly stupid.

Anakin suddenly felt tired, his eyes falling shut, an arm unconsciously wrapping around her shoulder.

Lia examined the dart carefully, looking over all of the unfamiliar markings and symbols with interest.

Mik suddenly had her energy drained as well, curling up next to Anakin and closing her eyes.

Obi watched Sealia, wondering what it was exactly and hoping she would know, since the two girls seemed to know quite a lot.

"Well...it certainly isn't from here..." She replied, "Or anywhere around here." She handed the dart back to him, "Maybe we can check in the library for some sources." she laid back in the couch, her hand falling closely to his.

Obi leaned back as well, his hand moving slightly to touch, even overlap hers, though it was an unconscious movement.

Lia silently closed her eyes, her hand staying where it was.

**-End Chappy 1!-**

**AN: Hope you liked! More coming!**


End file.
